The One I Need Is Lost
by Let.That.One.Cry.Just.For.Me
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get in a horrible car crash one day on their way home from a date, killing Naruto and leaving Sasuke mentally unsound. Can Sasuke go through life without his love, without the one he needs? Yaoi/smut/flashbacks. Beware.


Just a short prelude to this story, just to give you a taste, to see how you guys might like it. Uhm, Just to let you know, the first bit is in Sasuke's POV. And so you're not totally "WTF"-ing me, Sasuke and Naruto were together, all we know is that Sasuke was deeply in love, maybe later there might be insight as to how Naruto felt. One day, they had gone out to dinner, and on the drive back home, they were hit by a car, driven by a drunken man. Naruto died, and Sasuke was horribly injured. As soon as Sasuke found out about Naruto's death, Sasuke went… well, insane. Message me if you think I should continue, or if you think I shouldn't… I can take criticism, when it's justified. So don't message me "UGH, you're so lame and emo and you and you're story should go screw yourselves!!!" or "Your story was so damn SHORT, WTH??" because I'M NOT EMO, and I'd like to think I'm not lame, and my story isn't short, it's a prelude, to see if you like it.

Well, yeah…. Message me with any praise or complaint.

Thoughts mean nothing, logic means nothing, and emotions mean nothing. All that really matters is _him_. He is the sun, the planets all revolve around him, and in a different galaxy, the people of that world still see him shining as an amazing star. He is there to light my world, he is there to guide my way through pain and difficulty with just his smile.

I refuse to believe he is dead; I refuse to think such perfection could fade from this reality. He would not leave me here alone, he promised we'd always be together, he _promised_. Those soft blue eyes and that glowing blond hair can't leave this world; they can't rot in a coffin six feet under the ground, if they could then surely the world would rot alongside his precious body. The angels in the night sky that he so lovingly told me stories of would cry and at least rip me from this world if he were truly gone, would they not? He believed in them, so they surely must exist, right? All he said was the truth, and all he breathed was the reason for life, without him, of course I would wither away.

Naruto was god; he was made to be loved, adored, and worshiped. Naruto and I were meant to be. Naruto was god, and I was made to love him, adore him, and serve his every wish and every want.

Our lives were never perfect, our lives were even harder than most, and still he walked down every gloomy road with a smile huge enough for the both of us. He never left me behind, never taunted me for being less than my brother, he said he saw all that I was worth, and I'm glad he could even think I was worth close to the amount he was worth to me.

But those lying people said he was dead… they took his limp body away from me, placed a white sheet over him as they drove me to the hospital. Why won't they let him visit? Surely he was just outside the door, waiting for me. But this room… it's so white, I can't even see the door he must be behind. Naruto… my Naruto… after the accident, that horrible car accident…

Sakura walked into the doors of the asylum, dressed in the black of mourning. She could still feel the prick of tears behind her eyes and she followed the head nurse to Sasuke's room. They said his condition was worsening, that he was blindly and violently attacking at the entrance of his room. The nurse was only letting her in because she hoped Sasuke wouldn't attack a familiar face.

The blond woman quickly opened the door for Sakura, and two security guards entered behind the pink haired woman.

Lying on the floor in a pitiful heap was a pale man with black hair that shaded his face from the world. Since Naruto's death, Sasuke had been labeled insane. Sakura guessed it was the shock… she couldn't even imagine life without her husband, Kiba.

Suddenly Sasuke's black eyes jumped to Sakura's face, glaring fiercely. "You're _not_ my Naruto, why are you keeping him away from me?! Give him back, he's not yours!" Sasuke made another quick head movement, now glaring at the ceiling. "Naruto did nothing wrong, give him back! I did nothing wrong, _give him back_!"

Sakura could only feel the pity welling in her chest, and she turned to leave. At one time, she had wanted to be Sasuke's. At one time she had wanted him to call her name as possessively and lovingly as he had just called Naruto's. Now she had someone to love that loved her back, and Sasuke… Sasuke is all alone in the world, Naruto torn from his arms in a deadly drunk driving accident.

Was there no kindness in this world?


End file.
